


Public Display

by Magicandmalice



Series: Public Displays [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Fluff, Hux and Kylo Ren's Mask, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren's Mask, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: All around them, every engineer, stormtrooper, tech, and officer, came to a halt, watching breathlessly and motionless as their General manhandled Lord Ren, an offense surely punishable by death.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles (OneWhoSitsWithTurtles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to Onewhositswiththeturtles :)

“Lord Ren, a moment if you would.” Hux asked as he came up to the Force user just moments before Ren was due to depart on a mission from Snoke.

 

“General?” Kylo sneered, voice cold even through his helmet’s voice modulator. 

 

Hux hid his grimace -he had fucked up royally last night, and he knew it. But he couldn’t let him leave with such anger and misunderstanding between them like this. This was his fault, and Hux would damn well take responsibility for it, and fix the problem.

 

“Alone, please.” Hux requested, as politely as he was capable of.

 

“I am rather eager to leave, General, so here is fine. Say your piece, and leave me.” Kylo ordered.

 

Hux clenched his teeth and glared at the expressionless mask he hated so. Why did Kylo always need to be so difficult? Why did Hux always give in to his demands? 

 

“Lord Ren, I really think this is a topic better discussed in private.” Hux tried once more, though he knew it would be a losing battle. Kylo wanted only one thing, and until Hux gave it to him, there would be nothing else between them, other than hurt and tension.

 

Kylo simply shook his head and turned to go, not bothering to repeat himself. If he couldn't even be troubled with even this much than maybe it really was better if they just parted ways now. 

 

“By the way, congratulations are in order. As of now, you have full command of the Finalizer restored to you. I shall not be returning to this ship after my mission. Goodbye General,” tossed Kylo over his shoulder, as he began to ascend the ramp up into his black Epsilon Class shuttle -the shuttle Hux had given him at the start of whatever this thing was between them. Ren made a mental note to return it as soon as he could. But the less he had to remind him of Hux, the less pain he would have to deal with in the end he hoped.

 

“Excuse me?” Hux asked, not sure he had heard that correctly. Kylo wouldn't be coming back? Surely things hadn't reached that point, Kylo couldn't leave! Not after… No, Hux would not allow that. He moved before he even knew what he was doing, probably the only reason he was able to surprise Kylo as he did. Spinning him around and pinning his back to the shuttle, blue eyes blazing with hurt and fury as they stared into that black monstrosity. 

 

All around them, every engineer, stormtrooper, tech, and officer, came to a halt, watching breathlessly and motionless as their General manhandled Lord Ren, an offense surely punishable by death. After all, Lord Ren had killed for less. Not a sound could be heard in the hangar as hundreds of eyes observed to see what would happen between the two most powerful men aboard the Finalizer. 

 

“You would leave and not return? Honestly, that is what you wish?” Hux growled, fingers digging tightly into broad shoulders as he held the larger man in place. He hoped he left bruises there, left something Kylo would be forced to remember him by if he truly did not return. 

 

“What I wish doesn't seem to matter to you, which is why I feel the need to leave.” Kylo answered coldly.

 

“You really think that? That I don't care about what you want? What you need? You think so little of me even, after everything?” asked Hux, his voice going flat as he realized just how cold he would have had to have acted towards the other to make Ren feel this way. He thought Kylo had known how he felt about him, if not through words, then actions. Hux felt he downright spoilt him when they were together.

 

“You don't speak to me in public unless to relay orders or fight with me. What else am I supposed to think?” Kylo asked, voice low, and Hux swore it sounded heartbroken as well, despite the modulator keeping it even.

 

“I see… then if that's how you want things to be. Good luck on your mission, and with whatever you decide to do after you leave here.” Hux felt like giving into the overwhelming sadness and loss he felt knowing Kylo would not be returning to him. He was still angry, but he had no one to blame but himself. He had wanted his private life to stay just that, private… he had not realized just how bad he had hurt Kylo keeping what they had secret.

 

Throwing away his pride just this once, that same pride that was causing him to lose Kylo, he let loose of the black robes, and moved up to his hands up to his helmet. Slender fingers grasping firmly at either side and pulling down, even as he raised himself up on his toes. He placed a soft, gentle kiss, the kind only ever reserved for the privacy of their rooms, on the mouth plate of the mask. He let his lips linger there for a long moment, allowing himself to memorize the scent and taste of metal, and knowing that he would always associate it with his loss of the man he loved, but had been unable to show it to. Living on a metallic starship...that would be a never ending reminder and just what he deserved.

 

Feeling the sting of tears in his eyes, Hux pulled back, and offered a sad look of apology and longing. “Be safe, Kylo Ren, and goodbye.” 

 

Not waiting for a response, Hux turned on his heel. He meant to leave, pointedly not looking at those in the hangar staring at him, not wanting any of them to see the film of unshed tears, or his weakness. He needed to be alone, now, before he broke down and cried the way he wanted to so very badly. Everything and everyone he had ever wanted had been taken from him, or left because of his controlling and frigid nature. He didn't know why he had thought Kylo would be different. But he was leaving just as everyone else in his life, and it hurt so much worse than it ever had before. 

 

He had taken less than three steps when he felt his body pulled backwards into an iron grip, as two black clad arms wrapped tightly around him. A low growl sounding in his ear, as an unyielding bit of metal dug into his shoulder when Kylo pressed in closer. Hux didn't even try to break free from the hold, not when he was where he wanted to be so badly. 

 

“You would do such a thing now?” Kylo asked harshly.

 

“Let me go.” Hux said by way of an answer.

 

Kylo snarled before releasing him, only to grab his arm and drag him into the interior of his shuttle, and slamming the button to close the door. Now it was his turn to pin Hux to the wall and glare at him. At least they were now away from prying eyes and ears, which allowed Hux to relax a fraction.

 

“You just don't get it do you?” said Kylo. “All I ever wanted was even a scrap of affection from you when somewhere other than your quarters. A kind word, a smile, anything would have done, really, but you couldn't do it! So why the grand gesture now, in front of all these people, when you could hardly look at me in public before?”

 

Hux had no answer that Kylo would accept, so he simply remained silent. 

 

“I had hoped that little stunt you pulled meant you were serious about me. It seems I was wrong once again.” Kylo pulled away when Hux said nothing. 

 

“That's not true!” Hux yelled in his defense. “You should know me well enough by now. Do you really think I would do anything like that if the emotion behind it was false?” 

 

Kylo just stared at him in tense silence now, before Hux sighed and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Might as well get this over with if Kylo really was leaving, it wasn't like he would have to deal with the laughter for very long.

 

“I did...do love you, Kylo” he whispered. “Whatever else you believe about what this was between us, know that I do love you. That kiss out there was my goodbye to you, and the only way I could hope to make you understand that I never meant to hurt you.” 

 

“Then why would you never say the words?” Kylo asked so low Hux almost didn't hear him. “Why treat me so coldly outside you quarters, as if I was nothing more than a convenient warm body to you?” 

 

“Because I thought my actions when we were alone were enough to convey how I felt about you. I am not a warm person, I am not comfortable showing my weaknesses to the world. And that's what you are, Kylo, a weakness.”

 

“Weak? Please Hux I am the strongest Force user alive next to Snoke, that makes me far from weak,” Kylo snapped.

 

“Not you, I said myself. If I had my way, I would tie you to my side and never let you leave. I want to lavish all the attention you could ever desire upon you, but if I was to do that anywhere but when we are alone… I would be too weak to stop myself from wanting more than even you could give me.” Hux said, trying hard to make Kylo understand just how dangerous Hux’s affection could actually be.

 

“Try me… Armitage,” Kylo hissed.

 

Hux couldn’t have stopped what happened next if his life had depended on it. His body went lax and he dropped to his knees before Kylo, looking up at the other, cursing that mask once more, as it kept Kylo’s beautiful face from him. His hands coming up to rest on black clad muscular thighs. 

 

“A general on his knees for all to see, that is what would happen, Kylo. My urge to please would overwhelm my mind, my need to spoil you and lavish you with praise and attention would prevail, and I would look a weak fool. What use is there for such a weak General, Kylo? One that can't even control the urge to submit to and please their lover in public.” Hux managed to force out, as he tried his best not to blush. 

 

“Hux…” Kylo whispered, looking down at the kneeling redhead for several seconds, before he reached down and pulled the other to his feet. “Do it again.”

 

“What?” Hux asked cautiously. When it came to Kylo, Hux didn't always know what to expect. But he had a feeling he knew what was being asked for right then.

 

“You know exactly what.” Kylo said, waiting expectantly for Hux to do something. He needed to know Hux meant this, as much as the kiss and sad affection had surprised him just a short while ago, he needed to be sure it wasn't a one-time thing only. Granted, there was no one around to see this time, but Kylo would count it as a win if Hux actually did as he was asking. 

 

“You still doubt so much my feelings for you. Whether you go or stay Kylo it won't change the fact that I love you and I always will.” Hux confessed before leaning up as far as he could to place a second kiss on the mask, trying to place his lips as accurately as he could to Kylo’s own behind the durasteel. Wrapping his arms tight around Kylo’s neck to keep him close, he pressed tiny, brief kisses over the scratched and scarred area. On the last kiss, he allowed the tip of his tongue to slip out and lick a small line over what should be Kylos lower lip, and slowly drew back.

 

“Fuck, you don't even know what you do to me do you. How crazy you make me!” Kylo gasped, reaching up and tearing the mask from his face, dropping it down to the shuttle floor without a second thought. The next thing he knew, Hux was pressed back into the shuttle wall once more, a hard body pressed tightly to his own as Ren took his lips in a fierce kiss, the passion, the want, the pure need in that kiss taking Hux’s breath away.

 

“Don't leave, please Kylo, stay with me.” Hux almost begged against those lips..

 

“Anything Hux, anything you want. Just please, don't keep me at arm's length anymore. I don't expect you to make out with me or anything like that in public, but even a smile or a bit of praise would make me the happiest man alive if it came from you outside your quarters.” Kylo said.

 

“Ours.”

 

“What?”

 

“Our quarters. After this mission I want you to move into my quarters. If you want to, of course.” Hux said almost shyly, as if afraid he would be denied this.

 

“Nothing would make me happier.” Kylo breathed, kissing Hux again and again. 

 

“Kylo, if we don't stop now, we both know we won't. Go take care of your mission and when you return to me, I will be waiting right here to greet you as you stalk off this shuttle.” Hux swore, eyes bright with promise. 

 

“Thank you.” Kylo said softly, bringing one of Hux’s hand to his lips and kissing the knuckles gently, with a stupid smile on his face. He had thought things were over between them, he had thought he would never be returning to this ship, or her General. To know that he was not only returning now, but going to be sharing quarters with him, had him uncontrollably happy right then. Even the thought of his upcoming mission couldn't bring him down from how high he was flying at the moment.

 

“Dont… I dont… I dont want to lose you Kylo, but I can't promise to always be this open. It will take time for me to tear these walls down… in the meantime...you may enter my mind for any reassurance you need.” Hux offered hesitantly. Kylo had never once read his mind since they had gotten together, swearing he wouldn't unless Hux gave him permission… this was the first time he had.

 

Closing his eyes, Kylo gave a shaky exhale and pulled away completely, when he opened his eyes once more, Hux felt his body set aflame. Those beautiful amber eyes burned with a heat and hunger Hux wasn't sure he would survive, but damned if he wouldn't enjoy trying.

 

“Go… now.” Hux ordered roughly and slammed the button to open the shuttle door hard enough he thought he may have broken something. It didn't matter though as he only had about two seconds before Kylo forgot about his mission completely, and Hux discovered just how comfortable the wall of this shuttle really was.

 

Hux was striding down the ramp at once, knowing they couldn't let that happen, making their relationship public was one thing, allowing it to interfere in their orders was another. Snoke would have their heads and that wouldn't do.

 

“Until I return, then, Hux,” Kylo called, as Hux descended the ramp.

 

“As promised.” Hux swore, ignoring all the stares directed at him. They didn't matter, the only one that did was Kylo’s, and he would make sure he never doubted that again. Even if it meant kissing that hideous mask every single time Kylo left him from this point on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr if you wanna chat or toss a prompt at me here [Magicandmalice](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
